


Flesh and Emotion

by PJVilar



Series: Cockyboys in Love Series [3]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, threesome relationship dynamics with no actual threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/pseuds/PJVilar





	Flesh and Emotion

The morning after is one of those things Jake has mostly tried to avoid. He has a tendency to fall in love for one night and then get out as quickly as possible. The only exceptions have been his high school girlfriend, who he never went all the way with, and a lost weekend with a teaching assistant, freshman year. That one had a basis in rational thought -- get it out of his system -- as well as a basis in a rather impressive amount of cocaine. Does it count as a morning after if you never went to sleep?

Today he’s getting a morning after whether he likes it or not, because last night he couldn’t leave before the sun rose. He was already in his own house, watching his roommates fuck.

It was at least on par with the lost weekend with the TA in terms of searing hotness. They were hot, he’d known that already. He was stupid but not blind. And they were both so nice. So it was a gamble, what he’d done, but at least he didn’t join in. So maybe everything would be all right, and the best housing situation he’d had in almost two years wouldn’t be completely fucked up by another instance of his impulsivity.

“So, did you jerk off last night?”

Jake gasps as he turns around from the open refrigerator, orange juice carton in one hand. Gabriel is seated at the kitchen table, near empty plate in front of him. He’s dressed casually in jeans and a sweater but his hair is messy, like he hasn’t really gotten ready for the day yet. He’s looking right at the newspaper he has held out in front of him -- which, who the hell reads a newspaper anymore?-- but his grin is wolfish and obviously intended for Jake.

Fuck. Seven thirty in the morning and he’s still hot. It wasn’t just sex goggles. Damn it.

And Jake did -- jerk it last night. Are you kidding? Come on. He walked straight to his room with that boner, shucked his shorts, fucked his slicked up fist and howled into his pillow. Silent, voiceless screams and an orgasm that didn’t quite erase his awareness of Kennedy showering just next to his bedroom.

Jake blows out a breath and then sticks out his tongue without really thinking about it. He turns his back on Gabriel quickly and sets the juice down, looks in the wrong cabinet for the glasses and then remembers where the right one is.

“And good morning to you,” he says with as much sass as he can manage this early in the morning. He pours the orange juice and makes it take as long as humanly possible, which is just not that long.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Gabriel asks but it doesn’t sound like he cares that much if he is. “I’m sorry.” Jake walks over to the table, weighing what to say. Gabriel points to the pie plate in the center of the table. “There’s fritatta.”

Gabriel is gluten intolerant, and a vegetarian but not a vegan, and some other things he mentioned in Jake’s roommate interview by way of saying “I’ll totally understand if this is so annoying you don’t want to live here.” As it turns out, he’s a fucking fantastic cook, and generous with what he makes. The fritatta smells amazing and Jake realizes there’s also a carafe of fresh coffee on the table.

Jake sits, basic hunger undoing his discomfort. And what is he gonna do, anyway, flee back to his room? He fiddles with the rim of his clean plate, trying to think of something to say that doesn’t answer the question hanging in the air.

Gabriel’s hands appear in front of him with a healthy slice of fritatta balanced on a spatula. Jake grabs a fork from the center of the table and is poised to dig in when he hears Gabriel murmur “Just a second.” A sprig of some kind of fresh herb is deposited on his plate and then Gabriel’s hands disappear.

That’s right, he gardens, too. Shit, how did Jake miss the fact that the hot Master’s student he lives with is boyfriend material? Max would laugh his ass off. But then Max actually wants a boyfriend.

Jake looks up and Gabriel is watching him around a mouthful of orange juice. He looks this close to laughing and snarfing it out his nose.

“Nice presentation,” Jake allows dryly

Gabe swallows. “Thanks.” He finishes up his last couple of bites and then pushes his plate back on the table. “You have class today?”

“One in the afternoon,” Jake replies. He cuts up the fritatta with the side of his fork and forces himself to look at Gabe instead of his plate. “Tuesday-Thursday-Friday are the long days.”

“So would you rather talk about this or pretend it never happened?”

And back to the plate. The fritatta is not piping hot but it’s still really good. Jake eats and swallows and mumbles a reply. “Neither? The second one. I don’t know.”

Jake eats some more and hears Gabriel put down his knife and fork with a careless clatter. “I had a great time. I came pretty hard. So thank you.”

Jake looks up incredulously and Gabe is tipped back in his chair, arms splayed across the back like he owns the place. he does rent the place. His teeth look spaced apart and sharp in places, almost a little feral. A pulse of desire sounds, way too low in Jake’s body for this early in the morning.

“Kennedy. . . “ he says, and trails off, not really sure what he wants to ask. Gabe gets up and grabs his plate, takes it over to the sink and turns the faucet on.

“You’d have to ask him,” he says. “But he shot a pretty epic load, so I’m assuming the answer would be in the affirmative.”

Jake snaps his mouth shut just in time to keep food from falling out of it. He swallows. “Do you talk like this all the time?”

“Yes,” Gabriel says. His grin shows off that weird space in his teeth. It only makes his grin more attractive.

God fucking dammit.

Gabriel dries his hands on a yellow dish towel that is folded in a square at the edge of the sink. He turns back around and leans against the counter. He looks at Jake carefully, less predatory, as if he’s choosing his words. Jake hasn’t known Gabe all that long, but he’s pretty sure choosing his words is a rarity.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Gabriel asks.

“I. . . “ Jake pushes his dish away, mostly for something to do with his hands. He nods his head. “Yeah. I liked it. Like, a lot.”

Gabriel walks back toward the table and squats down right in front of Jake. He doesn’t reach out and touch, but Jake still feels a small jolt at his nearness.

“That’s good,” Gabriel says. “Look, you seem kind of weirded out, but if it helps, I’m not. And I’m sure Ken’s not either.”

Jake breathes out. “Okay.”

“Well, I oughta get going. I have a lab today,” he says, which means teaching assistant work. He stands up. Jake resists the urge to brush the dust off his knees. Gabriel flashes another grin, less cocksure this time. He hesitates for a moment and then turns abruptly and walks out of the kitchen.

When Jake catches up to him in the front hall, Gabriel has his canvas jacket half-on, a cotton scarf looped loosely around his neck. He looks adorable. Jesus, every kid in his seventh grade lab must have a massive crush on him.

“Hey,” Jake says, because he hasn’t thought this through at all.

“Yeah?” Gabriel turns back, his jacket still only on by one arm. He looks a little stupid and Jake bounds the last few steps down the hallway.

“Bye,” Jake says and he reaches up to get his hands around that strong neck. It’s just a peck, this kiss goodbye, but Gabriel starts beneath his lips even as he presses back in return.

Ha, Jake thinks. He parts his lips and feel Gabriel’s teeth nip at him, his lush tongue pushes in. He pauses, breathing into Jake’s mouth for a second, then moans into it when Jake kisses him hard, sealing their mouths together.

I surprised you.

Gabriel pulls back and searches Jake’s face so intently it seems some kind of confession or denial is forthcoming. Instead, he growls -- actually growls -- and then lifts Jake off the floor and starts to suck a kiss along the lines of the flower tattoo etched into Jake’s neck.

Jake is pretty immobilized, clinging to the trunk of Gabriel’s body while the man tries to suck new colors into his ink. The pressure feels so good, with Gabriel’s tongue lashing along his skin. He sighs, an embarrassing, breathy little thing, but Gabriel seems to like it, chuckling deep within his chest and digging his fingers into Jake’s ass.

When he pulls back, they’re both panting. Jake leans his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Shit,” Gabriel mutters above Jake’s head. “ I have to get to work.” He sets Jake down on the floor and rubs a thumb beneath his chin. “You were not supposed to have the last word.”

Jake smiles shyly despite himself. He feels bold, like maybe this won’t be a total disaster. He wants Gabriel and Kennedy. He wants them both.

For now, he scoops Gabriel’s forgotten jacket off the floor and hands it to him.

“I don’t think this is the last word,” he says. Gabriel opens his mouth to reply, then closes it and smiles broadly. When he closes the door behind him, Jake presses his body against it, like the overwhelmed heroine in a romantic comedy. He stays there for a good minute, like he’s holding the house up with his slight, aroused body.

Not the last word at all.


End file.
